


Taako? Nightmares?

by CaffeineeOverdosee



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineeOverdosee/pseuds/CaffeineeOverdosee
Summary: Magnus has some problems, Taako has nightmares. The only way to fix this? Sleep together, I guess.





	Taako? Nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hey its a baby taagnus fic??? i havent listened to 100% of the adventure zone so i used what info i had to write this since im scare to look at content other people made due to SPOILERS  
> there is a bit of angst at the beginning nothing too rough  
> i know nothing about julia so i bullshitted all of that  
> merle is also only mentioned?? and i mean technically so is julia but still  
> um its just kind of a short dorky thing i wanted to write so i did  
> and i havent been writing much of my hell rare pair fic for ninjago bc im stuck so this is like an quickie inbetween type dealio??  
> uh yeah thats it

 

Magnus stares at the bunk above his own in distress. He was having a bit of trouble.

The emotional kind.

The kind he couldn't knock out or take a swing at with railsplitter.

And that was frustrating. He was pretty out of practice with these sort of problems, what with Jul--

He sighs and turns over to stare at the wall this time. Maybe some training would do him some good to take his mind off of his troubles.

He slides off the bunk with ease and makes his way to the training dome.

Carey is there already, training by herself. She stops when she sees Magnus approach. "Hey, Mags. What're you doing here?"

He sighs and rubs his face tiredly. "I could ask you the same."

She smirked. "You know damn well why im here. Don't change the subject."

He tries to smile but can't find it in himself to. "I don't want to talk about it." He pauses and takes his hands away from his face to see Carey looking at him, worried. "Spar with me?"

She nods backing away a fair distance and then they begin silently.

Magnus dashes forward and swings with his left fist, but Carey dodges swiftly and leaps over Magnus and lands on his back. She clings to his neck and pulls him to the mat easily, pinning him by the chest.

"That was easy. You usually put up a better fight, Maggie. You're sure you don't want to talk about it? I can't have you like this in the field." She says, pushing herself off of him.

She offers her hand to help Magnus up and he takes it. "I...Yeah... Okay."

Carey leads him over to the benches on the outskirts of the dome and sits down. She pats the seat next to her. "Sit."

So he does.

"What's bothering you?"

He frowns and doesn't look up from the floor. "Julia was the love of my life. I know that. Gods, I still love her...but is it possible to move on from something like that? To start to love another person like I loved her? How...How could I betray her like that?" He puts his head in his hands, looking more miserable than he would ever admit to anyone but Carey.

Carey smiles, sympathetically. "Hey." She places a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. If she loved you as much as you love her she would want you to be happy...right?"

Magnus looked up at her, tears spilling out of his eyes. He hated this. It was too messy for him. He just wanted it all to go away. Everything would be so much easier if Julia were still here. Gods he missed her so much.

When Carey saw him crying she threw her arms around him. "Hey now! Mags, please don't cry! You know I hate seeing you like this."

When she enveloped him in a hug he finally broke down, his body wracked in sobs. He tried to say something, anything to explain why he was crying but Carey wasn't having it and shushed him as he pressed his face in the nook of her shoulder and sniffled.

When he had finally calmed down, Carey let go. "I know it's hard. To let someone you loved so much go. To move on is even harder. But don't you think, if you were in her situation, you'd want her to move on? Wouldn't you want her to persue her own happiness? Even if it wasn't you anymore?"

Magnus nodded without a moments hesistation. "Of course I would."

"Then why wouldn't she think the same of you?" Carey says.

Magnus pauses. She...She was right. He wanted to be able to love like that again. And he would, he decided.

He pushes off the bench and stands up. He looks to Carey and grins, wiping away his tears before picking her up and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, C. I won't forget this." He says, putting her down and dashing out of the room leaving Carey smiling as she watched him go.

Magnus made his way back to the room he shared with Taako and Merle. Sure, the Director was kind enough to give them larger rooms after recovering several relics, but Magnus missed sleeping in the same room with the other two. There was something about the proximity that the three had grown accustomed to and didn't quite feel comfortable giving up yet.

When he made it back, Merle was passed out in the bunk that was once underneath Pringles's. Taako was on the bunk above Magnus's but he couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. He closed the door quietly and tries to creep over to his bed so he doesn't wake Merle or Taako. But when he takes a 2 steps into the room Taako lifts his head above the mountain of covers he sleeps with to see who just walked in.

"Mango? What are you doing up it's like 2 in the god damn morning." Taako tried to make it sound as if he had just woken up, but Magnus could tell that wasn't the case. Taako's hair was exceptionally perfect which didn't ever happen when he was asleep since he moved around so much. 

Magnus pretended he didn't notice. "Sorry, Taako" He murmurs. "I was just doing some late night training with Carey." It wasn't a total lie, that is what he did...briefly.

Magnus really wanted to tell Taako the rest.

He wanted to tell Taako how he felt.

His entire being was yelling at him to just do it, just rush into it like he always did.

But he didn't.

"Oh. You seemed uh... pretty freaked out when you left, huh?" Taako says, revealing that he had been awake for a while. "W...was it a nightmare?" 

"Wh--No, I...couldn't sleep. It was just something...I had on my mind. Do...You have ni-- Come down from there, let's talk outside."

Taako nodded tiredly, "Okay." He hopped down from the bunk and looked up at Magnus, and Magnus looked down at Taako. 

The bags under Taako's eyes were dark, and Magnus was terribly upset that he didn't notice sooner that his friend was exhausted. He smiles sort of sadly at Taako and grabs his hand and leads him outside the dome.

Magnus looks at the dark sky. Nighttime was always especially pretty on the moon, it was mesmerising and maybe even healing. It was wide and vast and quiet and that amazed Magnus. Each star twinkled at its own intensity like fireflies trying to speak to one another silently. Sometimes he wonders what they're trying to say.

Eventually, after the two stare at the sky for a few moments Taako pulls his hand from Magnus's grasp.

"Oh! Sorry." Magnus had forgotten he was still holding on to Taako's hand. In an attempt to rid of the tension Magnus felt over the situation he says, "It just felt...better to--"

"Magnus." 

He stops. "Hmm?"

"Wanna...go for a walk?"

Magnus doesn't say anything. Instead, he simply begins walking, glancing behind him to make sure Taako comes too and finds that Taako is matching his stride.

They walk in silence for a while, they even see Carey tiredly trudge to her dorm. She waves at them and smiles knowingly at Magnus.

She mouths something to him. _Good luck._

Taako looked confused for a moment, and looked to Magnus to ask what she said. But when he saw that he was grinning back at her, he decided it wasn't his business.

"Hey, Mango?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...ever...get nightmares?" Taako looked embarrassed, ashamed almost.

"Yes. I do." Magnus felt like he knew what this was about. So he went on. "All the adventures we've been on have been..."

"Terrifying." Taako finished for him.

"Yeah! I know that I rush into everything. I know I might die. I don't mind. It's bound to happen. But what about my family. What about...you?" He rambles on as they walk further from their dome.

Taako looks at Magnus very clearly upset. "I...have nightmares...too."

Magnus, to rid Taako of some of his misery, tries to make a goof. "Taako has nightmares? Who would have thought, huh?" 

Taako tries to smile, "Heh, yeah. Crazy."

Magnus looks over to him, "I'm glad you told me. I know you haven't been sleeping well lately. I just didn't know why, but now that I do I can help you."

"Sorry, Maggie, but you can't punch a nightmare. There isn't anything you can do."

"I bet I can." Magnus smiled. "Let's go back home." He says and grabs Taako's hand again.

The pair make their way back, they take their time, walking slow. Taako has his body pressed into Magnus's and he isn't so sure he wants to leave.

When they get home Taako will have to let go, and sleep in his cold empty bunk. He will lie awake, unblinking out of fear. He didn't want to go home anymore, but he didn't want to tell Magnus that either. If he did Magnus might let go. And that was something Taako couldn't handle. Not right now.

Taako slows his pace when he sees the dorm come into view.

Magnus notices and glances at Taako worriedly, "Hey, it's okay." He tugs Taako forward gently, getting him to move a bit faster.

Taako appreciated what Magnus was doing, but could he do to protect Taako from his own fears? He turns his head toward Magnus for a moment, he looks so confident. Like he could do anything. Taako felt at ease.

Magnus leads Taako into their room and slumps on his bed. Poor guy looked exhausted and suddenly Taako felt guilty for keeping him up and extra hour.

Taako stood there for a moment, unsure what to do.

Until Magnus patted his bunk. "Get in here." He says, smiling.

Taako doesn't even hesitate. He climbs in and lays down facing Magnus.

When he does Magnus wraps his arms around Taako. His face pressed into the bigger man's chest. He felt warmer, and relaxed immediately. He felt safe.

"Taako? Is this okay?" Magnus asked, just to make sure Taako was comfortable. But the wizard had already drifted to sleep.

He smiles. "Goodnight, Taako." 

\---

The next morning, Magnus wakes up to find that Taako is gone. He is almost... disappointed. He looked forward to waking up with Taako next to him, but it was understandable as to why he wasn't there.

Taako didn't really like emotional confrontation and waking up in a bed with someone else was definitely a call for some confrontation. Magnus understood this, nearly expected it in fact.

What he didn't expect though was for Taako to come back.

"Hey, you're awake. Move." Taako demands, and slips back into the bed with Magnus.

"Good to see you're back to normal." Magnus says, grinning.

Taako smirks. "A couple hours of beauty sleep do wonders. Now roll over, I wanna be big spoon." 

Magnus didn't need to be told twice, so he rolled over facing the wall and felt Taako's arms wrap around his waist. His arms couldn't reach all the way around Magnus's belly, so Taako snaked his hands up Magnus's sides. Magnus shivered in response to his touch.

"Y'like that, huh? Plenty more where that came from, big guy." Taako spoke into the nape of Magnus's neck.

"Taako?"

"Yeah, Mags?"

"I love you."

Taako responds, but Magnus can't make out what he said.

"What did you say?"

Taako groaned, half out of embarassment about what he said and half out of annoyance that he even had to repeat it. "I said, 'I love you, too.' Now go back to sleep, I don't need to train with Angus until noon."

"Okay. Night, Taako."

"Night night, Mag--"

Taako fell asleep.


End file.
